The Magnus Bane Show
by Ciarainwonderland
Summary: The Jeremy Kyle show for Shadowhunters and Downworlder. Clary, Jace and the Gang go on The Magnus Bane Show to sort things out once and for all. Is Jace cheating on Clary? Is Simon two-timing? Read and find out.
1. The Stories are all true

**Hey guys. If any of you don't know this but My story is about the Jeremy Kyle show. If any of you don't know what it is, it's a chat show where people go on when they have family problems or friend problems are just any problems at all. You see if they where not shadowhunters I feel that they would be on Jeremy Kyle show. So I set it like they where shadowhunters but they are on the show. So sit back and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter One  
All the stories s are true

"Hello, Welcome to the Magnus Bane show, I am your host Magnus Bane. The high warlock of brooklyn." The sparkly warlocks shouts to the crowd as they start wooing and cheering and clapping. Magnus is the most sparkly downworlder in the whole of the downworlders. He wears Pink sequin hat and Trousers with Yellow glitter around the hem, a rainbow glittery tie-dye top and as for his hair it's rainbow coloured and very glitter just like his make-up and nail colour.

"Today's story is about: A mundane who finds out she is a shadowhunter and falls in love with her brother.. But that's not all...her mother has been took by her psychotic father... her best friend loves her and two others girls. We have multiple family's on today's show" Magnus has a way in his manor and voice that makes the audience silent and enticed . As he says this the whole audience goes quiet. We all know the story about Clary and Jace but we thought it was fictional just like Dumbledore or Gandalf.

But all the stories are true.

* * *

**Sorry, That chapter was so short but it was just the opening and I was wondering if you want you can review this. If you like it tell me. If not please tell me? Next chapter will be longer. I swear on the angel**


	2. Clary Fray

**I swore on the Angel and I can not brake that promise. So here goes, Chapter two all about Clary Fray.**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Clary**

The crowd still claps as Magnus introduced the first guest "Clary Fray Everyone" the clapping continues as a small, red headed girl makes her way onto the stage. She wears black pants and a blue hoodie with white converse all-stars. She makes her way to the seat and looks like she is in a bad mood, although she forces a smile.

"Clary Frey, You have been the talk of the downworlders, Shadowhunters and even demons of this world. You are not a mundane but yet you are sitting here today. You have had a hard time over the last two weeks, so I want you to forget everyone in this room because today is the day you get answers." Magnus looks at Clary and puts his hand on her hand. It seems like they know each other. They look like they are long time friends maybe they are or maybe my imagination is just running away with me. It's most likely the latter.

"Yes, Magnus, I thought I was a mundane. There was nothing to make me feel other wise. My Mother you see, Jocelyn, she hated magic, she even hated Disney movies. I mean yeah she didn't let me go out late, she hated me to go to Pandemonium club, but I still went." Clary explains. The pain in her voice is so raw. The grief in her eyes is so real. EVeryone in the room nods their heads in grief.

"Clary, DId you know that back 1800 Pandemonium the club._ *It's symbol was a double ouroboros, two serpents biting each other's tails to form a circle, symbolizing the end of the world and the beginning.*_ But now it is where Downworlders and Mundanes meet." Magnus says in a matter-of-factly tone. He knows what he is talking about of course he does. He was there when all of this started. When the pandemonium club started off. Being Warlock also means immortal-is that good or bad?

"No, I did not know that, but it was the first time I ever seen them" She tells Magnus and he seems to know what she is talking about or rather a who.

but yet he seems to play along, almost like Magnus knows who Clary is talking about. "Shadowhunters, Jace, Alec and Isabelle" he voice goes cold when she says shadowhunter almost like she doesn't like the shadowhunter world.

"Who where you with?" Magnus ask, he really wants answers out of Clary, almost like he is milking it.

"My best friend... he he's a-a mundane" She trembles almost like she is embarrassed that her best friend is a mundane, but I am sure people here will understand since she thought she was a mundane herself for the last 15 years of her life.

"Okay, and what did you feel when you saw these people and obviously your friend Simon didn't" Magnus says looking into the crowd this time instead of Clary.

"Like I was losing my mind. I was terrified, I have never sense this before, or at least I don't think I have. I can't remember." Clary says looking down at her hand on her lap.

"Okay then let's introduce our next guest SIMON LEWIS, The Mundane" Magnus shouts at the crowd with his usual charm.

The crowd starts to clap but some boo.

**Thank you so much if you read this. This writing style isn't really me, so it doesn't come naturally but I am trying my hardest, so if it seems a little stiff you know why. Okay Till next time bye.**

** The text is from wiki/Pandemonium_Club


End file.
